


Oraculum/神谕

by Meetabigailx



Category: Carol (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (2011), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Gothic Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetabigailx/pseuds/Meetabigailx
Summary: 吸取教训的女死神海拉跑到地球准备对着弟弟所在的复联搞事，发现中庭不同于阿斯加德的运转方式后，她需要靠谱的同盟和大量的金钱。顺着降落到先前奥丁所在的北欧，她找到手握大量黑钱的丽丝贝斯莎兰德想与她合作，却出神意料地发现她们之间有诸多共同点。警告：包含一丢丢复联里的锤基/幻红/寡姐×班纳





	Oraculum/神谕

CP： 哥特版魔兔，人物：雷神三女死神海拉，龙纹身的女孩丽丝贝斯莎兰德

文章名字来源于龙纹身的女孩OST

 

Summary:吸取教训的女死神海拉跑到地球准备对着弟弟所在的复联搞事，发现中庭不同于阿斯加德的运转方式后，她需要靠谱的同盟和大量的金钱。顺着降落到先前奥丁所在的北欧，她找到手握大量黑钱的丽丝贝斯莎兰德想与她合作，却出神意料地发现她们之间有诸多共同点。

警告：包含一丢丢复联里的锤基/幻红/寡姐×班纳

【一】

“奥丁的男性子嗣都缺乏点常识。”海拉边打磨着新剪的指甲边想。“例如，死神是永远不会真正死亡的，无论情况看上去多么确定。”

哈，她两个蠢弟弟，一个亲生的，金发大胸，另一个，家里重男轻女的老头领养的，黑发修长。他俩在一起真是令人怀疑的般配。女死神无不恶毒地揣测。她开始怀疑奥丁当初收养洛基的动机就在于给长子找个异种族配偶，以优化神族基因，顺便繁衍一下跨种族后代，然后不费吹灰之力，收复那些蓝皮肤巨人。

毕竟，这两个人的智商加起来，也没料到阿萨神族的死神，他们的大姐海拉，在阿斯加德地基都一丝不存的情况下，竟然在诸神黄昏中幸存,还一路尾随着哥俩到了中庭。

“闭嘴！”她不耐烦地随手掷出一个手边重物，打中地板上匍匐呻吟的男子，飞溅的血液瞬间在墙上挂了一道星星点点的弧度。

要知道她现在正多努力地潜伏在这个异星球，学习他们的运作方式。到头来，她还是发现，要在这个索尔和他背靠的复仇者联盟十分吃香的地方，自己需要靠谱的盟友和大量金钱资源。

她降临的首站便选在了北欧，那个她最最讨厌的老头死的地方。这个地方一定能带给我好运。她冷笑。

随后她借助魔法优势变成一位高挑的金发女郎，在挑选猎物时，选择了在酒吧勾搭上的一位看上去多金帅气的男子，跟随其回家后却发现他暗地里是个虐杀站街女的禽兽，若不是自己警觉，恐怕进门的那一刻就要被敲晕。

噢，男人。她厌烦地皱眉，当时便一剑把他钉在地上，顺手拿起桌边的指甲刀修起了指甲。

“要学会尊重女人，知道吗？无用的中庭废物。”她翻着从捏爆的保险箱里找出的照片，一张张全是被虐待的姑娘们各式捆绑、杀害的照片。她看了愈发摇头，“低贱、恶心的生物。”

地上的男人从鲜血中抬起头来口齿不清地呜呜哀求着。“你到冥界也不会好过的，我以真正的死亡名义保证。”海拉收起用好的指甲锉，慢慢在男子面前蹲下，“现在，下地狱去吧。”她一挥手，那把指甲锉下一秒就插到他的颈部。那个男人瞪大了眼睛，由于呼吸道受损，血液和他的哀嚎混在一起，发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音。

“当然了，我说的是字面意义上的下地狱。” 她微微往后退了两步，双手向脑后拨去，头上的尖角随之浮现，恢复了死神本尊的模样。下一秒，地板上便列出一条冒着炽热岩浆的缝来，男子被迅速地吞噬了进去，海拉露出见怪不怪的表情，然后大手一挥，那条裂缝随同现场的一切血迹都消失了。

“啊，我真讨厌在这个鬼地方扮演上帝或者人渣清道夫。”

【二】

她还是个孩子。

海拉吃惊自己没费什么力气就得出了这个结论，当时，这点力气里还是包括了一些小调查和跟踪尾随什么的。

事后她当然能掰着指头数出一百个挑选丽丝贝斯莎兰德作为搭档的理由。首先，她有能买下一个国家那么大数量的黑钱，这意味着她们的计划会有足够的金钱资源，并且也能保证莎兰德不会主动把计划暴露出去；其次，她除了社交以外的能力都棒得一塌糊涂：看看她如何把温纳斯壮的资产不动声色地转移到自己名下的吧。海拉简直想为她鼓掌，莎兰德的外表可能会让你误认为她只是一个无足轻重、堕落的社会边缘人物，因此她的能力总是被看轻，但她的头脑和执行力却远超想象。当然，两人相似的眼妆风格也在一定程度上是海拉选择她的原因。

“中庭的蝼蚁总是以貌取人。”

当海拉顺着痕迹找到莎兰德在苏黎世酒店的犯罪现场时，刚好是这位刚刚成为瑞典最富有姑娘的女孩将温纳斯壮的资产转移，离开酒店的第二天。电视里放着前瑞典流亡大亨在遥远的加勒比小岛上被人近距离一枪爆头，评论员根据行为特征给出可能是黑道报复的猜测。

女死神在酒店套房里四下走动，试图从蛛丝马迹中了解她未来潜在的搭档。“奥，当然了，愚蠢的人类。当你得知一个男人暴打、折磨怀有他孩子的女性时，你除了把他的行踪告诉仇家之外，还能怎么做？”

她看过莎兰德伪装成艾琳奈瑟的所有监控录像，并吃惊于人们态度的不同，特别是伪装成神秘贵妇的莎兰德，穿着那些昂贵的---蝼蚁们叫它们什么来着？奥对，奢侈品---穿着那些奢侈品时那些银行交易员，酒店接待和侍者对她的态度，还有她二十三岁之前作为丽丝贝斯莎兰德的时候，生活给她带来的那些操蛋经历。忘了说，海拉觉得两人都有不靠谱父亲这一点更容易让对方理解自己的动机，少一些理解的磨合期，能尽快开展把索尔和她家领养的蓝色弟弟，连带着复联那一帮自以为是的家伙一起清理掉的计划。

喔。海拉从垃圾箱里拎起一个压扁的红色餐盒，纸盒上金色的两条把手和印在盒子上那条金色的笑脸交相辉映得让她想翻白眼。

“麦当劳----开心田园餐”

她还没念完就笑出了声。

“真是个孩子。”

 

【三】

莎兰德家的门铃突然响了起来。

她一下就警觉地从床上跳了起来，毕竟这是她才从温纳斯壮账上洗完天文数字般的一大笔钱，回到祖国的第二天，浑身的神经还都紧紧绷着。何况，上一次有人按她家门铃，就是布隆维斯特那个混蛋小侦探，半要挟半引诱地把她卷入到瑞典首富家族的少女失踪案。天知道当时自己怎么会听到对方一句“丽丝贝斯，我想要你帮我抓住一个专杀女性的凶手”时脑子一热地答应了对方参与调查，即使对方之前都信誓旦旦地表示“你不加入我就马上走人，绝不逼迫”。

于是她一万个不情愿地起身，把门打开一条缝。

门外站着一位黑发、打扮朋克的黑发女人，浓浓的黑眼圈像是三天没有睡过觉。

她是我某天从酒吧随便捞起，带到家睡过却忘记的女人吗？瑞典新鲜出炉的首富姑娘很疑惑。

“我知道你在苏黎世做的一切。”海拉思考了半天还是决定开门见山。而莎兰德听到这句话只感到如坠深渊。

“不请我进来坐坐吗？”女死神不见外地推开门，抢先于对方的拒绝走进了客厅。“喔，你家挺宽敞的。还没吃早饭吗？”她看着空荡的桌子下了结论。

而龙纹身的女孩只觉得浑身血液突突地跳着，一下下击打着太阳穴。“嘿，你以为你是谁？！”她尾随在对方身后，不动声色地拿起电击枪，握在身后。这个女人是温纳斯壮的余党还是生父那边的情人？她把所有的可能性都在大脑里过了一遍。“你想从我这里获得什么？”她不依不饶地追问着在她房间四处走动观望的女人，感到隐私受到了极大的侵犯。

“那个对我不起作用。”海拉回过头来，用眼神指指莎兰德握在背后的电击枪。

“什么？”莎兰德有些摸不着头脑，但她扔把藏在身后电击枪拿出来对准对方，“相信我，你不会喜欢这一下的。”她暗自祈祷对方能产生一些恐惧。

“奥，对了，你问我想从你身上获得什么，我的答案是---你的帮助。” 海拉干脆一甩头显出了女死神的原型，“还有，我可不是人类。”

大片沉默随着海拉在头上伸出的角在空气中炸开。

“你和纽约那些家伙们一样？不，我是说，和那个操着锤子的一样？”瑞典最富有的女孩突然想翻白眼，“我以为生活在另一个半球会少一些这种被非人类生物打扰的烦扰。”

出乎莎兰德意料的，海拉听到他们家傻弟弟的名字时脸色迅速明朗了起来，这反而让莎兰德紧张了起来，“没错，我们一样，都是神。他是我亲弟弟，而我捏爆了他的锤子。唔，这想想都让我开心。”

莎兰德差点倒吸一口冷气，尽管相隔一片大洋，她还是对那把锤子及其使用者的威力有所耳闻。“我不明白，”她顿了顿，努力抑制着自己的惊讶，“如果你是这么厉害的神，为什么来寻求我的帮助？”

“因为阿斯加德被我的两个没脑子弟弟毁掉了。”海拉脸色晴转阴，“一点儿地基都没剩下。他们还怀疑我帮家里那个糟老头打天下的功绩，操！”她气得操起桌上一只蓝色宜家瓷杯甩了出去。

“嘿！”迎着清脆的破裂声，莎兰德情绪也上来了，她咻的一声弹到桌子旁边，气鼓鼓地挡在前前，“不要乱动我的东西！”

“奥，我很抱歉。”海拉这才发现自己有些过火，毕竟在一个自己有求于人的对象家里，她要好好收敛一下被天神父亲关在冥界几个世纪，出来再和弟弟们打了一架把忠犬和家园都搞没了的怒气。

她随手一挥，杯子的残渣就消失了。

“我会给你再买个新的，一模一样的，我保证。”

“作为神，你就不能把它还原吗？”莎兰德用嘴角示意了一下刚刚碎瓷片的位置。

“奥亲爱的。”海拉挑眉，“我是死神，不是复苏之神，如果你想让谁下地狱的话，那对我来说才是易如反掌。”

好吧，莎兰德耸耸肩，“那我能为死神做些什么呢？”

 

“我也需要你的资源和能力来净化这个世界。”她从桌子边拉开一张椅子，丝毫不见外地坐下。“作为阿斯加德阿萨神族的大公主，奥丁的嫡生女，死神海拉，我所能做的确实很多。如果我想，下一秒我就能让那些复仇者们一个个下地狱去。”她满意地昂起下巴，“但是，瞬间的死亡未免也太便宜了他们，我要他们看到自己在崇拜、珍视他们的人民面前丢光颜面，显出虚伪的真相来。同时，我要让中庭人看看，相比之下，一个真正有能力，有作为的女王是怎样进行统治的。”

“我听说过你，但这跟你的两位弟弟带着族人来地球寻求庇护时宣称的说辞不一样”莎兰德抱着肩平静地说，“他们说是他们的姐姐太过血腥，在阿斯加德试图推行暴力统治和篡位时，他们不得不以牺牲阿斯加德的代价引发诸神黄昏，使得仅存族人逃过一劫。”

“赢家总会美化自己，丑化对方。”海拉收敛了笑容，与莎兰德对视时，送出一刀，“你对这一点应该再了解不过了，如果你有看过那家精神病院写的关于你的报告的话。”

“你偷看过我的资料？”莎兰德今天第二次感到如坠深渊，事实上，她觉得自己正在扒光了被游街。

“奥，亲爱的，我可不会管它叫偷看，就像你无数次侵入他人的电脑系统一样，这只是我们做事的一种手段罢了。还有，你不会以为我在挑选搭档的时候，不会去做背景调查吧？”

莎兰德只觉得自己刚刚安静下来的脑子又开始嗡嗡作响，她想拿起任何一件武器，或是什么别的都行，最好一棒子下去让女死神说不出话来，免得她嘴里又吐出什么猛戳她伤疤的话来。

“如果你确实认真做了我的背景调查，你会知道我这个麻烦缠身的人和你想象中的‘最佳犯罪拍档’毫不沾边。”从来都是疑神论者的丽丝贝斯莎兰德几乎要暗自向主祷告了，祈求对面这位女死神离自己远一点了，但她仍僵硬地保持着外表的波澜不惊回敬道。

“放轻松，丽丝贝斯。”海拉收拾了一下坐姿，挺起背来，第一次用名字称呼对方，试图拉近距离，“你觉得我会伤害一个同样被生父和其他王八蛋们如此对待的生物吗？不，我只想在这个世界得到我们应得的东西。”一瞬间，海拉凭着直觉认为对方下一秒就要哭出来了，而自己还在厚颜无耻地用冠冕堂皇之语鼓动甚至要挟对方做犯罪搭档，她的良心居然有一点疼。

“那我的回报呢？”二十三岁还被政府强制监护的龙纹身女孩还在努力收住眼底一切情绪，强装镇静地问。好吧，丽丝，这种被逼迫的感觉不是第一次了，你得学会适应并从中生存下来。

海拉有些吃惊于这种情况下她还能抑制住情绪讨价还价，“奥，你的回报-----当然你会要求回报，什么都可以，只要在我能做到。”

“我想让我的生父下地狱，还有造成我在精神病院经历和强制监护的人。这对你来说应该不难。并且---不能让我受到怀疑。”她顿了顿，“如果你有认真调查过我，你应该知道我擅长什么，希望你也从中学到一些地球人的伪装技巧。”她点上一支烟，靠在墙角，面无表情地说完。

海拉站起来，收起头上夸张的角，仰头大笑，“奥我的天呐，你刚刚表现得真像一个没有情感的杀手，”海拉已经不记得今天是第几次暗暗对丽丝贝斯莎兰德这个人类感到惊讶了，“我保证会做到滴水不漏，好吗？毕竟我希望我的搭档能没有后顾之忧地和我一起工作。”她想了想，还是直呼其名，“丽丝贝斯，我可以叫你丽丝贝斯吗？我觉得你甚至可以来接我的班，如果死神这个工作太累而我想找人分担一下的话。我没有在开玩笑，我是认真的。”她显然忘了自己之前也下意识地直呼过对方名字。

而莎兰德只是耸耸肩，“我可不觉得我是这快料，看来背景调查也没让你对我了解更深入一点。”她可一点都不想在这个死神面前隐藏自己不爽时言语挑衅的脾气。

但海拉一点都没有被惹恼，她只是走上前，顺势拿过对方的烟吸上一口，“嗯---中庭的东西没有想象中那么差劲。谢谢你让我领略到这一点，丽丝贝斯。”她侧头把烟从吐开。没有意识到双方的距离近得吐息都能感受，“我觉得现在开始，我们可以相互进一步认识了。”

 

“我们不觉得我们还有时间相互认识，如果你想真赢的话。你可不想知道，单单托尼斯塔克一个人---复仇者联盟金钱和技术上的靠山，每秒钟财富和声望的增长速度。”

莎兰德已转过身，开始走到房间里去拿电脑。

“你想摧毁复仇者联盟，而我想尽快让刚才提到那些人下地狱，时不我待，我们为什么不马上就开始呢？”

"哈，丽丝贝斯。"海拉不由笑出声，“只想说一句，我喜欢和你一起工作的感觉，虽然我的部分还没开始。”她甚至开始不顾对方一些小小的反对情绪，开始自然地直呼其名。

“那就希望你不要像上次说这句话的人一样让我失望。”

 

【四】

事实证明，她们真是一对高效率的犯罪伙伴，不论是从神还是人类的角度来说。

“我查了和你之前人生所有相关联的人。”当天晚上，海拉就带着刺杀名单回来了。

“哦，还查到可惜没被我烧死的生父留下的一些智障子女吗？”

“不止这些，还有导致他家暴你母亲没有被追究，以及隐藏他这么多年下落的人，以及你那个心理医生，还有你最近的监护人，嗯，我想想，还有你之前查范耶尔家族的那个搭档，奥对了，附赠的福利，你双胞胎妹妹卡米拉的动向。”

莎兰德开始觉得一阵阵头疼，“首先，麦可人很好，请你不要去烦他，之后我们对付托尼史塔克的时候还有请教他的地方；还有，至于我那个蠢妹妹，她除了跟我长的像以外，其余智商与能力都与我相反而行，所以你最好还是把她也放在一边。剩下其他人请麻烦你以对我影响最小的方式狠狠地处理掉他们。”

“所以你不想让事情公开。”这是句陈述，而不是疑问。

“什么事情公开？”莎兰德觉得事情并不简单。公开？我和你组队去拆复联这件事情居然要公开？她开始为这位女死神的智商担忧。如果是这样我还不如和自己的呆瓜妹妹组队。莎兰德偷偷想着，并暗自祈祷海拉不会读心。

万幸的是女死神确实不会读心，但不幸的是她开始以一副怀疑对方智商的表情看着莎兰德。

“喏，就是这些人，当年你爹札拉千科为什么能对你妈为所欲为的原因，你真的没有查过吗?”她掏出一个平板，指指屏幕。

“你在哪里搞到的这个？还有，我他妈干嘛要查这个人渣？”莎兰德忍不住爆了粗口。

“你是说IPAD?当然是我买的啊。”她再次指指屏幕，以示重点，“请不要轻视神的学习能力。”

“和一个下午的赚钱能力？”

海拉翻了个白眼，抑制住再次把鹿角秀出来的冲动，把IPad递了过去。

“名单上的这些老头子们是之前瑞典国安局一个特工招安计划的参与人员，他们主要负责在冷战时期对社会主义阵营特工的策反与招安，札拉千科作为前苏联的特工就这是这样被他们策反了，为了得到他的情报，保护国安局内部这些小把戏，他们一直纵容着札拉千科，包括把你关进精神病院让你闭嘴。”海拉停下来，看着面前的女孩脸色沉了下来，慢慢消化着事实。

“所以，我在问你想要公开的内容，是指这堆禽兽为掩盖他们的过错而对你做的事情和他们内部肮脏勾当。一旦这些事情公开，你们人类所谓的'正义'能得以伸张，但你的私生活会受到很大打扰。所以，我觉得我在动手之前应当把选择权留给你：你是希望把他们所做都公开呢，还是让我私下动手解决？”

 

莎兰德立在原地无声无息地思考了很久，久到海拉都想坐下来泡杯茶，但这时，她忽然想起自己上午刚来莎兰德家的时候打碎的那个杯子。

“让这些国安局的糟老头子们一个个中风、瘫痪或者脑死亡，然后让他们的灵魂下地狱去；让我现时的监护人毕尔曼在对政府宣布我是一个正常的行为能力人之后不久‘出意外’撞死--就像他当初想对我做的那样；至于札拉千科和他之后生的智障子女们，你想怎么折磨并搞死他们都行。”丽丝贝斯吐了一口气，麻溜地说出了自己的心愿。

海拉点点头，“行，这些对我来说都不是难事，只是大概需要花几天罢了。”她察觉到丽丝贝斯在她点头说好时仿佛暗暗松了一口气，但下一秒对方就收紧了自己的情绪。

“那你要听听我的报告和计划吗？”莎兰德转过头去房间拿自己的电脑，海拉发誓她听到了一声轻不可闻的抽鼻声，她差点不由自主地伸出手去给她一个拥抱，

“托尼史塔克的资产主要集中在军火、房地产、高科技等垄断暴利行业，特别是战后建设与设备回收这一块成为他最新的资产增长点。”在海拉还没从莎兰德上一秒情绪的揣测中回过神来，莎兰德已经恢复了神态，面无表情地翻开PPT向她汇报情况。

“所以你是说，复联那些人一方面吸引着宇宙中各种生物来地球挑衅，一方面又自己给自己擦屁股并从中获利？”

谢天谢地神的智商还是没掉线，莎兰德点点头，“听上去有够讽刺，但是确实如此。所以--”她翻到下一页PPT，“单看总资产的话，史塔克集团大概是我的3倍还要多一点，所以我放弃正面硬刚这种方法，利用他们的弱点---”

 

“所以那是？”海拉饶有兴趣地接过莎兰德故意的吊胃口。

“舆论。”

“什么？”女死神将自己的惊讶干脆地表现在了脸上。

“史塔克集团对传媒的投资比重较少，这也是之前在他和美国队长冲突时候，迫于国会压力签署了索科维亚协议，你只要稍微认真研究一下，你会发现，基于之前的索科维亚事件，他在协议的签署方面没有任何舆论优势，公众几乎一边倒地认为超级英雄们作为一种危险的存在，失控无序的时候会造成巨大且无法阻止的伤亡，所以纽约的超英阵营进行了分裂，引发内战。但是如果他一开始就能运用自己的资源引导舆论呢？例如将超英们的存在比作美国人的枪支，危险但不可或缺，最终内化为一种对自由的捍卫和信仰呢？那时候让步的可能就是国会了。他们将不得不把这些复仇者们都称为拯救世界的英雄，外星人入侵的战损也会被辩解为必要的牺牲，而喜闻乐见的钢铁侠仍能继续着他一边吸引入侵，一遍自己做着灾后重建的赚大钱买卖。”

“所以这会是我们的重点--舆论操纵。”海拉不得不承认自己的搭档切入问题有时候真的出人意料。

“当然不止这一项，我还会设立境外基金来控制史塔克集团和与他有竞争关系企业，慢慢将他的实力抽离。不过没错，这也是我要用得着麦可的地方，他在这一行比我熟悉的多，作为前舆论操作的受害者，他知道如何操纵舆论，如何利用人们的同情和片面的真相来扭转局势，以小博大。具体来说，就是丑化他们的形象，不断抹黑他们的道德模糊点，强化他们的黑历史，让公众意识到他们所干的一切不过是有利可图罢了，之后，史塔克集团的股价和形象都会暴跌，美国政府对他们的制裁和约束不过水到渠成，与此同时，我们也可以开始对你形象的洗白....”

“等等，”海拉皱起眉，“麦可...麦可布隆维斯特？那个在圣诞夜丢下你去和公司另一个已婚合伙人上床的那个？我不敢相信你居然要去找他帮忙。”

被打断的莎兰德一时间被噎得说不出话来，“是麦可没错。”她隐隐感到对方一丝不对劲的情绪，“麦可是我的朋友，我相信他。”

“但他扔下你一个人，在平安夜跑去和别人上床！我应当把他放进你的死亡名单第一位。”女死神简直要高声尖叫起来了，虽然她也感到自己不应为此而这么激动。

“奥天呐海拉，你能不能小声点？”这是莎兰德第一次正经地叫对方的名字，“我当时只是想给他个惊喜来着，还有，他是我为数不多值得信赖的朋友和盟友，我们相互救过对方性命，他不能在你的死亡名单上。”莎兰德说着说着觉得不太对劲，“就算他又和艾丽卡上床了，这又和你有什么关系呢？”

"我只是担心这会干扰你的判断力。"生平第一次，海拉不能直率地告诉对方自己的真实想法----她为丽丝贝斯莎兰德的遭遇打抱不平，即使她已经能平静地接受‘在任何星球上生活总是不公平的’这一道理。即使做了这么久的神，她还是懊恼于自己不太能流畅地表达内心所感这一点上。

“没什么好担心的，我对麦可知根知底，‘你比我最亲密的家人和朋友都了解我’ 第一次见面时他拿着我做的关于他的背景调查就这么说了。”莎兰德以为这仅是神对地球人表达的水土不服，耸耸肩一笑而过。

不知怎么的，听到这句解释的海拉无名火更旺了，事实上，这股突然出现的莫名嫉妒之气烧得她都要跳起来了，但她努力压抑着情绪不外露，以致于周遭的气场变得有些诡异。

“你还好吗？”迟钝如莎兰德都察觉到了气氛的不对劲，但她却以为海拉是在怀疑麦可的忠诚与能力。“我发誓不会让我和麦可之前的历史影响到我们之间的任务。”她收起神情认真向对方许诺，“如果你有认真调查我和麦可，你就会知道我们之间的效率和专业度都是惊人的。”

 

“奥。”而女死神只是闷闷地应了一声而已，“看来我们今天的任务分工就是完成了，我要走了。”

“咦，你要去哪里？”莎兰德不记得今天上午才来骚扰过她的海拉说过自己在外面有住的地方。

“我能用幻术变成别人的样子去酒店开房。”海拉的声音还是沉沉的打不起精神来。

“你可以睡我家沙发，呃，我是说，如果你不嫌弃的话。”话音刚落的下一秒她就后悔了，丽丝贝斯莎兰德，你到底在想些什么，邀请一位才认识一天就要要和你合伙干翻世界的神来睡你家的旧沙发？

“好的。”

“...啊？”隔了足足两秒，瑞典的首富姑娘才意识到刚刚的声音是对方开口说了同意。

“嗯...好，我去给你找床被子。”她开始怀疑自己在做梦了，于是她再次抬头看了看海拉，其实还算个不错的梦，她想。

直到给海拉在沙发上铺被子的时候她都怀疑自己在梦游，但她仍未忘记开口说话，“我打算在斯德哥尔摩市郊买一栋别墅，大致位置和价格都定好了，如果你愿意可以一起住过来，方便我们沟通。还有，房子很大，不用担心睡沙发。”她说着说着笑了起来，引得蜷在沙发里的海拉也笑出了声。

“当然了，我愿意搬进你的新家。”她从未觉得自己的语气如此温柔过。家，上一次她有这种感受的时候是几百年前呢？

“那么晚安啦。”看得出来，莎兰德对别人道晚安这件事情并不熟练，海拉能一眼看出她对于此事的生疏与不自在，但她仍感到很快乐，发自内心的那种。

“晚安，丽丝贝斯。”她再次叫了她的名字。

“奥对了。”她在女孩要关上客厅灯的前一秒叫住了她，“我还欠你一个杯子，过两天我就给你买个新的。”

而龙纹身的女孩只是回以一个微笑，“没关系，海拉，你不必非要这么做。”她感到内心一阵轻松，然后再次对沙发上的死神笑了笑，没有意识到这是她第一次叫了对方的名字，然后她转身关上了灯，没入黑暗。

 

【五】

时间过了一周，她们的计划按部就班地进行着。

海拉用各种方法处理着曾经给莎兰德人生带来苦难的人，她让名单上出现的人都以意外死亡、残疾，突然中风等方式失去了意识，然后把他们一股脑地送下了地狱，同时在之前还充分利用自己死神的优势，在他们失去意识前好好惊吓和折磨了他们一番。她想象着莎兰德之前经历过的一切和她知道这些人下场时的反应，心情尤为愉悦。

当然啦，她把谁留在最后好好对待的顺序上下了一点功夫决定。是把莎兰德的间谍父亲和傻子哥哥，还是把强奸过她的监护人毕尔曼留在最后‘好好款待’，她在犹豫了不超过十分钟后，发现了被莎兰德意外录下的监护人强奸现场视频，海拉充分锻炼了她被复活后的忍耐能力，没有当场爆发把斯德哥尔摩炸出个陨石坑来，同时迅速确定了要把毕尔曼留在最后好好折磨的决心。

 

“嗨，海拉，是我，丽丝贝斯莎兰德。现在是这样，境外收购的事情花的时间比我想象的要久，重组和审计这块大头至少要6个月，所以现在我把重点转移到了舆论控制方面，尤其是网络新媒体方面，过两天你就能在一些主流媒体上看到一些针对复仇者不痛不痒的批评文章了，我问了下麦可，先发些这样的文章带带节奏，之后看后续反馈再有根据地控制一些媒体动向后并于细节上进一步挖掘，目前确定的重点在于托尼史塔克在战后回收项目的垄断造成纽约秃鹫劫机事件，进而引发对他实质垄断，暗中摧毁中小企业经营能力，外加对复仇者管理不善，不断引发不必要的平民死亡等黑点。你觉得怎么样？”

“.......喔哦，丽丝，你简直要颠覆我对托尼史塔克的认知了。”电话另一头的海拉简直想怂恿全世界为莎兰德鼓掌。“好吧，我基本把名单上的人都处理掉了 ，你要听细节吗？”

“不了，我很高兴他们都不得好死。”

唔，这很莎兰德了。海拉想，“我还想和你聊聊我是怎么把札拉千科吓到尿裤子，以及你肥胖且没痛觉的哥哥是怎么发现自己蛋没了的事情。”

“哈哈哈哈！”丽丝贝斯莎兰德放声大笑，“不用听细节我就觉得很棒了，海拉，谢谢你。”

“不客气，现在只剩我最讨厌的那个毕尔曼了，唔，对他我可有个复杂的计划，不说了。做完我发给你视频。”海拉不容莎兰德的拒绝，同样笑着挂了电话。

呼----莎兰德叹了口气，这个阿斯加德的女死神，虽然只是按约办事，但她还是有细微的感动。然而谁又能想到，在解决完自己国家工业巨头的家族悬案后，自己会遇到跨宇宙的神仙家庭纠纷呢？

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
海拉在解决了毕尔曼之后才想起来自己要给莎兰德赔个杯子，但到了宜家她却有点想不起来杯子的细节了，于是女死神决定给她的新室友打个电话，“喔哦，看这个，切苹果器，地球人都这么懒的吗？呃，嗨，丽丝，你还记得我刚到你家摔碎的杯子是什么颜色的吗？这里有深蓝和浅蓝色，我突然有点想不起来了。”

迎接她的是对面长久的沉默。

“.......丽丝？亲爱的？你还好吗？”海拉心提上来了，莫不是纽约那帮家伙把莎兰德绑架了，正琢磨着如何向她开口提条件呢？

“我还好。杯子是深蓝色的。”龙纹身的女孩停顿了一秒，“我妈妈刚刚去世了。”

海拉此刻情愿是复联一干人等把丽丝贝斯给绑了，她好毫发无伤地把她救回来，顺便把自己的弟弟们胖揍一顿。

而下一秒她想也没想便用魔法火速转移到莎兰德公寓，手上拎着一对深蓝和浅蓝的宜家瓷杯。

“我很好，谢谢你还记得我的杯子。”莎兰德明明眼角泛红，却一手接过杯子，避开海拉的眼神往自己房间里走。

“嘿，丽丝，听我说，如果你想的话，我能把你妈妈复活。”

龙纹身的女孩终于望向了她，并忍不住抽了抽鼻子，但还是没落下泪来，“不麻烦你了，她活着也不轻松，我觉得这对她来说也是解脱。”

真是极大的讽刺了，海拉近期才把人送入地狱视为折磨和惩罚，而莎兰德的母亲却不得不靠死亡来解脱。

那好吧，海拉几乎是下意识地冲了过去，把丽丝贝斯拥入怀抱紧，“我只是很难过罢了。”起初有些许抗拒，想把海拉推开的莎兰德最终屈服了，把头埋在海拉的胸口咽呜了起来。

"我很难过，我只是很难过而已。"她一遍遍闷声重复着，伴随着越来越大的抽噎声和身体抖动。

“噢我亲爱的，”海拉惊讶于自己体会到了之前诸神黄昏时她都未曾经历过的心碎，“我真希望在我被奥丁囚禁的时候，芙蕾嘉对我能有你一半的哀恸。”

“....什么?芙蕾嘉是谁？”丽丝贝斯从她的胸口抬起头来，脸上是横七竖八的眼泪，眼底的脆弱和新鲜的疑问一览无余。

“没，没什么。”而海拉本来想解释自己糟糕的家庭关系，但她没有。

她做了一个自己从未料到的行为，尽管事后想想可能是出于本能。

“嘘---”她轻轻安抚着对方，示意莎兰德不要出声。

然后她低头，扶住丽丝贝斯莎兰德因哀恸而抖个不停的头，吻了她。

 

有了一个顺理成章的开头，事情不过水到渠成。

莎兰德只觉得自己像一团黑暗，顺着海拉的吻，从脸颊，脖颈，胸口，小腹一路被点亮，往昔包裹住她的黑暗都急急消褪。

“我不再感到难过了，海拉。”在彻底浸入光明前，她仍记着说出这句话。

 

【六】

“嘿。”

“嘿。” 莎兰德从清晨才升起的阳光中睁开眼，懒洋洋地对着枕边人打了个招呼，“真奇怪，不管之前多累，神都不睡觉的吗？”

海拉只是微笑，“不仅不睡觉，还会给人做早饭。”她伸出一只手拨拨莎兰德的刘海，“有件事我忍了很久了。”她对上对方惊讶的眼神，“以后有我在，你中饭就不能只吃泡面和可乐，早饭也不能随随便便吃个冷的三明治，再喝杯热咖啡凑合。”

"哈？"莎兰德张大了嘴， “所以你是要告诉我，你不仅没睡，外面客厅还有不同于冷三明治和咖啡的早饭？”

“是橙汁和热乎乎的松饼配上打发的鲜奶油和水果，奥对了，还有蛋饼。我照着食谱多做了一些，希望我们早上的选择能丰富些。”

“啊，我懂了，所以你不仅没睡，还做了不止一种的早饭来等我起床。”莎兰德总算笑了，“吃完之后我会洗碗以示回报的。不过条件是你以后都给我做早饭。”

“当然没问题了，我亲爱的。”海拉冲她眨眨眼，“然后我们还会一起去逛宜家---老天，那里的东西真有意思，还有，我们会去逛城里一切有意思的地方。别笑，我敢打赌，在解决名单上的人的时候，我探索过的城里有意思的地方绝对超出你的想象。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我们会一起吃饭，逛超市，买好看的衣服和鞋子，然后我们回家，躺在床上，一起拥抱，亲吻，做一切想做的事情。”

“等等，那复仇者们呢？”

“奥，我差点把他们给忘了。该死，我是说他们，我在想，要不就暂时随他们去吧，照他们的风格，若是我们不主动挑起事端，他们也不会怎么样。就算是最坏的情况，他们也不会冒着毁灭地球的风险再和我大打一架的。再说，和你在一起比他们重要多了。”

“什么？”莎兰德惊讶地坐直，“难以置信，神都如此多变吗？你就这么放弃了你的复仇者毁灭计划，那你不是白帮我解决了名单上的人？”

“所以你打算怎么还呢？”海拉也笑眯眯地用手臂撑起坐直，用蓝灰色的眼睛认真盯着龙纹身的女孩看。

“.......那就一直在一起，慢慢还吧。”

 

【七】

“丽丝贝斯·莎兰德，瑞典人，女，23岁。患有亚斯伯格症，目前无业。父亲是逃瑞前苏联间谍亚历山大·札拉千科,母亲是瑞典人索尼娅·艾格妮塔·史约兰德，有一个双胞胎妹妹卡米拉。在13岁时造成家暴母亲的生父全身95%烧伤，被当时策反札拉千科的国安局人员强制政府监护，前不久才解除监护。同时半个月后，她的前监护人毕尔曼出国下落不明，SHIED在相关电脑上发现他强奸丽丝贝斯·莎兰德的视频。更不为人知的，丽丝贝斯·莎兰德在大概一个月前化名为艾琳·奈瑟洗走前瑞典大亨温纳斯壮所有黑钱。大约一个月前，海拉开始找到莎兰德，并和她住在一起。而且，近一个月，以她为幕后老板的黄蜂基金开始了对史塔克集团及子公司的股份收购，她所控制的媒体也开始对复仇者进行一些批评，反响居然还不错。托尼，有时间你应该去看看那些报道。值得一提的是，莎兰德还是世界顶级黑客，也就是说，只要她和海拉外出购物回来，她马上就能发现我们黑进了她的电脑。”

希尔特工做完了对莎兰德的简报，复联众人陷入了沉思。

“留给我们的时间不多了。”幻视总结道。

“那怎么办？”当事人之一的亲弟弟索尔首先皱着眉头开口。

“那我们从揭发莎兰德洗钱的罪行开始？”联盟里最有钱的大佬托尼说。

“绝对不行。”娜塔莎制止了他。“你们都没发现吗？”

“发现什么？”现场众多情侣盯着单身的黑寡妇看。

“我的天呐，求你们动动脑子。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“莎兰德和海拉在谈恋爱啊，你们都没有看出来吗？”

“Whaaaaaaat!!!!!”索尔爆发出一阵尖叫，他的领养弟弟兼男友洛基及时捂住了他的嘴不让他丢人。

“所以呢？！”这下几乎所有人求助的眼光都投向了娜塔莎。

“所以她们俩互为掣肘。”一旁沉默的旺达开口，“我们可以用不对付海拉的条件来说服莎兰德，也可以用不追究甚至隐瞒莎兰德行为的条件来安抚海拉的暴脾气。”

“看在她们俩最近在瑞典建立反移民妇女儿童家暴基金会的份上，我觉得旺达的建议不错。”黑寡妇表态。“海拉不是坏人，她只是被压迫久了，需要出口气，并得到承认。莎兰德也没有什么可指摘的地方，我个人觉得她能在一个前苏联出身的暴君父亲影响下能活下来，还做了这么多厉害的事情已经很出乎我的意料了。”

“whaaaaaaat!!所以你们现在是要去找我大姐谈判吗？”索尔表示剧情转变太快，自己无法接受。他灵活地躲过洛基再次试图伸出来捂住他嘴的手，发出来自心灵的拷问，“你们是不是忘了她是怎么屠杀阿斯加德人，引发诸神黄昏的？”

“如果没记错，诸神黄昏是你提议引起的。而且更重要的是，如果我们不想地球变成下一个阿斯加德，人类成为她手下差点团灭的阿斯加德人，我们就得和她好好谈谈。”

“不行！！！！！”洛基也忍不住加入被自家大姐掐坏一只眼睛恐惧支配的索尔，双双发出否定的哀嚎。

“现在趁着莎兰德是她的软肋，也是她的盔甲的时候，我们应当好好利用这一点和她谈判。所以，现在，Cap，听你安排。”娜塔莎在沙发上盘腿坐下，班纳给她后背加上一个垫子。

“好吧，”队长和托尼交换了一个无奈的眼神，“我们要派一些没那么有侵略性的人和海拉她们谈，最好是海拉之前不认识，但能引发她们共鸣的那种。Nat, 旺达，我觉得你们两个很合适先同她们接触，然后我们派出班纳和人形的幻视，加入谈判，其余人先不要露脸，尤其是索尔和洛基。”

“遵命，队长。”托尼对着史蒂夫办了个鬼脸，“Friday,等她们俩从宜家回来，帮我连上莎兰德的私人电脑。表明来意，让旺达和娜塔莎上线和她们聊聊。”

 

旺达从幻视的怀里钻出来，给他一个吻，“我会尽力说服她们的。”

“你知道，我从不怀疑你的工作能力。”幻视轻轻顺了顺她的头发，目送她离开。

“嘿，布鲁斯，希望你一会儿不要太着急变绿。”娜塔莎走的时候仍不忘打趣班纳博士。

“我仍不敢相信，你们居然要和海拉谈判。你们到底知不知道她有多危险？”从刚刚脸色就没有正常过的索尔仍保持着苍白的神色，一手紧紧挽着洛基的腰说。

“放轻松，雷电之神。”鹰眼走过来拍拍他的肩，“这又不是第一次，你以为我们都没有花一点时间来适应你和洛基的关系吗？”

“啊？” 今日的雷神总算明白了大家对洛基态度转变的原因。“我以为你们都不知道呢!”他松开搂着洛基的手，无用地朝着四周大声嚷嚷，试图掩盖自己的尴尬。

 

“等等，‘现在趁着莎兰德是她的软肋，也是她的盔甲的时候’，这句话是什么意思？"智商回归的索尔总算想起了自己还有个问题要问。

“奥，我的傻哥哥，”洛基伸手环上他的腰，“你真应该多学习蝼蚁们的知识。” 而在场的人类复仇者们听到这个称呼都对邪神投来威胁的眼光。

“因为‘爱是软肋，也是盔甲’。”他用身体遮住索尔面前其他人的眼光，一手扶住索尔的脸颊，“反正暂时也用不到我们，我们不如借着宝贵的时间去重复一下昨晚的快乐时光？”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“我觉得还是把他们锁起来比较好。”战争机器看向神兄弟俩的房间，不住地摇起头来，“不然那个女死神要是看到自己两个弟弟这样，十个浩克都拦不住。”

“我已经这么做了。在和海拉谈妥之前，他们都不被允许出来。”托尼站起身，深藏功与名。

Fin.


End file.
